


Worst Case Scenario

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was passiert, wenn die Energieriegel zu Ende gehen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Case Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an meine Betaleserin Athor!

Zum wiederholten Male schaute Rodney McKay ungeduldig auf seine Armbanduhr. Verdammt, wo blieb denn nur Major Sheppard? War es wirklich so schwer zu verstehen, dass mit " _wir sehen uns um 18 Uhr in meinem Labor_ ", 18 Uhr Ortszeit gemeint war? Und nicht Pacific Standard Time oder weiß der Geier in welcher Zeitzone der Major als Letztes gewohnt und gearbeitet hatte? Abschätzig verzog McKay die Mundwinkel, als er sich jetzt vorstellte, dass Sheppard wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht in der Lage war, die diversen Zeitzonen ohne Zuhilfenahme eine Computers... als ihm plötzlich aufging, dass Sheppard als Pilot sich mit Zeitzonen bestimmt ebenso gut auskannte wie er selbst. Mindestens.

Na gut. Er nahm den letzten Bissen von seinem Powerbar-Riegel, um sich diese Erkenntnis etwas zu versen, dann zerknüllte er das Papier und versuchte es, von dort wo er saß, in den Papierkorb zu werfen. - Daneben. - Doch das lag wahrscheinlich nur daran, dass sich der Luftwiderstand des Papiers und damit seine intuitiv berechneten Gleiteigenschaften geändert hatten, als es sich nach der Hlfte der Flugbahn entfaltet hatte. McKay erhob sich, warf das Papier in den Abfalleimer und kehrte zum Schreibtisch zurck. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass genau eine Minute und zweiundvierzig Sekunden vergangen waren, seit er das letzte Mal geschaut hatte. 

Er starrte auf die Zahlenreihen und Diagramme auf seinem Bildschirm, blieb aber immer wieder an derselben Stelle hängen. Es war zum ... Verzweifeln. Aber bevor er nicht die Daten von dem letzten Erkundungsflug Major Sheppards hatte, kam er einfach nicht weiter. Alles hing an dieser Diskette! 

Rodney seufzte. Wahrscheinlich war der Major erst duschen oder essen - oder sogar beides - gegangen. Die Arbeitsauffassung mancher Kollegen hier war wirklich bedauerlich. Es musste dem Major doch klar sein, dass er mehr als dringend auf die Aufnahmen aus dem Jumper wartete! Ungeduldig trommelte er mit seinen Fingern einen raschen, stakkatoartigen Rhythmus auf die Tasten, ohne sie durchzudrücken. Das anderte zwar nichts an den Zahlenreihen, oder seiner Unruhe, aber es klang geschaftig. Verdammt, wo blieb denn nur der Major! 

Oh! Dieses Mal hatte seine Ungeduld ihn ein klein wenig zu fest auf die Tastatur tippen lassen und schuldbewusst sah Rodney, wie sich eine Aufstellung in mehrere Zeilen sinnloser _siwe5rjnm6vgrpoieuopevv8eier_ verwandelt hatte. Rasch korrigierte er es, nahm seine Finger dann aber sicherheitshalber vom Keyboard.  
Er sollte sich wohl lieber eine andere Beschäftigung suchen. 

McKay zog die oberste Schreibtischschublade auf und schaute mit raschem Blick seinen Vorrat an Süßigkeiten durch. _Da lagen die wahren Schatze von Atlantis_ , musste er grinsend denken. Er holte einen in gold-weiße Folie eingewickelten Powerbar-Riegel hervor und fuhr mit fast zärtlicher Geste über das Papier. Es gab noch genau einen mit Capuccino-Geschmack. Einen in der ganzen Stadt, nein, in der ganzen Pegagsus-Galaxie. Er hatte überall rumgefragt. Dies war der letzte. Seine Finger fuhren den dunkelroten Schriftzug nach und er glaubte für einen Moment fast, das unnachahmliche Aroma durch das Papier hindurch spüren zu können. Mmmmmhh. Rodney presste für eine Sekunde seine Lippen auf das Papier und seufzte genießerisch auf. Dann legte er den Riegel auf seinen Schreibtisch, direkt in sein Blickfeld, und warf ihm noch einen lächelnden Blick zu. Nein, er würde ihn jetzt nicht essen. Das Vergnügen wrde er sich für einen späteren Zeitpunkt aufheben. Wenn er es irgendwann mal so richtig brauchen würde. Comfort-Food als Tröster in allen Lebenslagen. Für den Moment wrde es irgendein anderer Glukosespender auch tun. 

McKay kramte in seiner Schublade und holte diverse blau, grün und silbern verpackte Riegel hervor. Er war gerade mit der schwierigen Auswahl beschäftigt, als sein Telefon klingelte. 

"Zelenka hier! Dr. McKay! Sie sollten mal ganz schnell zu dem neu entdeckten Gerät auf Ebene vier kommen! Es hat gerade für etwa eine halbe Sekunde aufgeleuchtet!" Eilig sprudelte der andere Wissenschaftler diese sensationelle Entdeckung hervor, seine Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Begeisterung und sein tschechischer Akzent war ausgeprägter als gewöhnlich. Kein Wunder, versuchten sie doch schon seit fast einer Woche, diesem Gerät irgendeine Reaktion zu entlocken.  
"Ich bin unterwegs!", rief McKay denn auch sofort und machte sich auf den Weg. 

\------------------------------------------- 

"McKay?!"  
Mit einem kleinen Zgern machte John Sheppard einen Schritt in Dr. McKays Labor hinein, nachdem auf sein Anklopfen hin niemand geantwortet hatte.  
"Rodney?!", rief John sicherheitshalber noch einmal lauter, obwohl er mit einem Blick erfasst hatte, dass der Doktor ganz offensichtlich nicht in seinem Zimmer war. 

Komisch, hatten sie nicht eine Verabredung? Sheppard machte noch ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein und schlenderte gemächlich an den verschiedenen Antiker-Artefakten, die sie überall in der Stadt gefunden hatten, entlang. Bei einem Teil von ihnen wusste er, wofür sie dienten und wonach die Wissenschaftler bei ihnen suchten. Es gab aber auch etliche Versuchsanordnungen, deren Sinn ihm verborgen blieb. Vielleicht kleine Privat-Experimente von McKay, musste er grinsend denken. Wahrscheinlich versuchte er gerade den Stein der Weisen für die Kaffeeherstellung zu finden. Kaffee aus dem Nichts. Oder Kaffee aus Meerwasser, wovon es hier ja reichlich genug gab. Sheppard grinste breiter und ließ seine Hand nachlässig über einen Glaskolben gleiten. 

Dann wurde sein Blick von einem Käfig angezogen, in dem vier athosianische Zwergwühlmuse wohnten. Tayla hatte Rodney die Tierchen zu Experimentierzwecken überlassen und Carson Beckett kümmerte sich um ihr Wohlergehen, wie McKay ohne den geringsten Hauch eines schlechten Gewissens eingestanden hatte. Die possierlichen Tierchen rannten aufgeregt durcheinander, als er ihnen ein paar Blättchen von dem Futter, das immer auf dem Käfig stand, durch die Gitterstbe reichte. Wahrscheinlich verletzte er gerade irgendeine Diätempfehlung, aber das war ihm egal, denn es sah einfach drollig aus, wie sie sich jetzt um die Blätter balgten. Erst als sie auch das letzte Fitzelchen weg gefressen hatten, richtete er sich wieder auf. 

Was sollte er jetzt tun? Noch länger auf McKay warten, oder später noch einmal wieder kommen? Er könnte natrlich auch einfach den Datenträger auf McKays Schreibtisch legen und dann würde ihn der Wissenschaftler finden, wann immer er zurückkäme. Aber er hätte ihm gern noch etwas zu den kurzen Überlastungssequenzen gesagt und ihm erklärt, wie die zustande gekommen waren. 

Unschlüssig wanderte Sheppard noch ein wenig durch McKays Bro und war sich bewusst, dass er gerade Zeit totschlug. Zeit, die er vielleicht doch lieber in seinen "Krieg und Frieden" investieren sollte, denn so ganz viele Seiten hatte er noch nicht geschafft. Eigentlich erstaunlich, wenn man bedachte, dass es hier kein Fernsehen gab. 

Er fuhr mit seinem Finger die sauber aufgereihten Aktendeckel nach - nach Alphabet und Farbe sortiert, das war bestimmt Dr. Zelenkas Werk - dann beschloss er, später noch einmal wieder zu kommen. Bei McKay wusste man schon an guten Tagen nicht, wie lange es dauerte, wenn er sich in etwas verbissen hatte. Und falls er jetzt überraschend abberufen worden war, wie der Major vermutete, schon mal gar nicht. So marschierte Sheppard entschiedenen Schrittes zum Schreibtisch, suchte sich einen Schmierzettel und einen Kugelschreiber und schrieb eine kurze Erklärung an den Wissenschaftler. Den Zettel und die Diskette platzierte er gut sichtbar ...... ja, genau ..... direkt neben der Kaffeemaschine. Da würde Rodney sie mit Sicherheit nicht übersehen knnen, so oft wie er da täglich hinpilgerte. Er richtete sie noch ein paar Millimeter aus, bis alles genau so lag, wie er sich das vorstellte. Dann trat er zufrieden einen Schritt zurck. 

Erst jetzt fiel sein Blick auf die ganzen Sigkeiten, die auf Rodneys Schreibtisch lagen. Dann bemerkte er die geöffnete Schreibtischschublade mit weiterem Naschwerk.  
"Gott, Rodney", lachte Sheppard. "Du hast wahrhaftig für schlechte Zeiten vorgesorgt!" Er ging um den Schreibtisch herum, ließ sich auf den Brostuhl fallen und durchwühlte mit einer Hand die Energie-Riegel, Kekse und Schokoladentafeln. McKay hatte wirklich ein Sortiment, das keinen Wunsch offen ließ, musste er grinsend denken. Dabei fiel sein Blick auch auf den gold-weiß verpackten Powerbar-Riegel mit Capuccino-Geschmack. 

Hey, das war doch genau die Sorte, mit der er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit die kleinen Glühwrmchen gefüttert hatte! Und mit der er den Wraith, der kurz davor gestanden hatte ihn zu killen, zu einem nicht verfehlbaren Ziel für Lieutenant Ford gemacht hatte! Das war wirklich eine Rettung in allerletzter Sekunde gewesen. Eine Punktlandung sozusagen. 

Mit einem Hauch von Dankbarkeit nahm er den Riegel auf, drehte ihn in seinen Fingern hin und her und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Was so ein winziger Ausrüstungsgegenstand doch manchmal für eine Wirkung haben konnte! Ein Energieriegel - - im Endeffekt war er tödlicher als jede P-90 gewesen! Er grinste amüsiert. 

Durch die Bewegung am Schreibtisch war der Bildschirm wieder aus dem Standby-Modus erwacht und der Major warf zwangsläufig einen Blick auf Dr. McKays Aufstellungen. Vieles machte für ihn keinen Sinn, andere Teile dafür aber schon. Aber hallo, das waren ja wirklich sehr interessante Berechnungen! Er beschloss, sie sich ein bisschen genauer anzusehen. Oh ja, da fehlten noch ein paar Daten, aber einen Großteil davon dürfte er heute auf seinem Flug gesammelt haben. Das versprach ein interessanter Ansatz zu werden. Sheppard vertiefte sich in die Berechnungen und scrollte durch das Dokument. 

Ohne hinzusehen langte er mit seiner anderen Hand nach einem Energie-Riegel, riss das Papier auf und biss herzhaft hinein. 

\--------------------------------------------- 

Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Bürotür und Dr. McKay stürmte mit wuchtigen, ausholenden Schritten ins Zimmer. Erst als er schon den halben Raum durchquert hatte, fiel ihm auf, dass er nicht allein war. 

"Hah! Major!", rief er lautstark und machte noch ein paar Schritte auf seinen Schreibtisch zu. "Ist es wirklich zu viel verlangt, dass Kavanagh - diese trübselige Entschuldigung für einen Wissenschaftler - seine Hande bei sich behält? - Für zehn Sekunden länger bei sich behält?"  
Er warf die Arme theatralisch in die Luft und fuhr, den Mund sarkastisch verzogen, noch eine Spur lauter und schneidender fort: "Zelenka sagt noch: ich berechne das neu, als dieser ... diese Schande für unseren Berufsstand - nein, nein, mit so jemandem möchte ich keinesfalls in einen Topf geworfen werden - als dieser absolut unfähige Mensch auch schon den Regler hochschiebt! Jetzt läuft natürlich gar nichts mehr! Das ist ... Was machen Sie eigentlich hier?" McKay musterte Sheppard für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nachdenklich, doch gerade als der Major den Mund aufmachte, um zu antworten, fiel er ihm auch schon wieder ins Wort. 

"Ach, ja richtig! Die Aufzeichnungen aus dem Jumper!" Mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme brachte er den Satz zu Ende: "Das ist wirklich sehr erfreulich, dass Sie es auch noch geschafft haben, den Weg in mein Labor zu finden."  
Als er den Major um Antwort heischend jetzt genauer betrachtete, sah er dessen nasse Haare und musste sofort daran denken, dass Sheppard es tatsächlich vorgezogen hatte, erst zu duschen statt schnurstracks zu ihm zu kommen. Das war gar keine gute Feststellung in diesem Moment, fachte sie seinen Zorn doch nur noch mehr an. Er leitete ihn auf den Major um. "Hat Ihnen die Dusche gut getan? War das Wasser auch angenehm temperiert?", höhnte er und schob im selben Atemzug nach: "Wo sind die Aufzeichnungen?"

Der Major hatte Dr. McKay erst einmal rumpoltern und Frust abbauen lassen, weil er wusste, dass der Wissenschaftler das manchmal brauchte. Doch als der jetzt begann, persönlich zu werden, war das auch für ihn zuviel. So giftete er zurück: "Danke der Nachfrage! Und ja, es war sehr angenehm mit dem Jumper durch den Hurrikan zu fliegen, um die Daten zu sammeln, die Sie für Ihre Forschung brauchen!"

"Meine Forschung?! Das klingt bei Ihnen so, als würde ich ein persönliches Steckenpferd verfolgen, aber ich kann Ihnen versichern ..."  
"Keinen Kaffeeanbau?", stichelte Sheppard und lehnte sich in dem Schreibtischsessel etwas bequemer zurück.  
"Major Sheppard", jetzt gab sich McKay ganz jovial und überheblich, "wenn ich wirklich Kaffee anbauen ... wollte..." McKay unterbrach sich mitten im Satz und starrte den Major mit immer ungläubigerem Gesichtsausdruck an. Er trat zögerlich noch einen Schritt näher.

Sheppard hörte mit dem Kauen auf und starrte ebenso erstaunt zurück. Dann, als McKay immer noch nicht den stieren Blick von ihm wandte, schaute er an sich herunter, um zu sehen, ob er eventuell sein graue Jacke falsch herum angezogen hatte. Vielleicht hatte er auch einen riesigen Flecken auf dem T-Shirt, den er nicht bemerkt hatte? Doch er konnte nichts dergleichen entdecken und so schaute er wieder auf.

McKay machte noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu, bis er direkt vor ihm stand und rief anklagend: "Wo haben Sie den her?" Mit seinem Finger zeigte er auf Sheppards linke Hand, die den halb aufgepackten Riegel hielt.  
Sheppard nahm noch einen Bissen und fragte mit vollem Mund: "Den hier?" Er kaute einmal und fuhr grinsend fort: "Kleine Aufmerksamkeit des Hauses."  
"Sie ... Sie ... haben ... meinen ...?", brachte McKay stotternd hervor, kaum gelang es ihm die Worte zu formen, so zitterte er vor Erregung.

"Rodney! Kriegen Sie sich wieder ein", meinte Sheppard mit einem winzigen Kopfschütteln. "Es ist ein Powerbar-Riegel, weiter nichts. Ihre Schublade ist noch voll von den Dingern!" Er hätte es nie laut zugegeben, aber im Moment machte ihm McKays leicht irrlichternder Blick Sorgen. Rodney war ja manchmal seltsam, aber diese Reaktion war selbst für ihn befremdlich.  
Er beschloss, Rodney wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück zu holen und meinte daher scherzhaft: "Vielleicht liefert UPS ja auch an weiter entfernte Adressen. Haben Sie es schon mal mit einer Internet-Bestellung versucht?" Er stopfte sich den letzten Happen des Riegels in den Mund ...

... und wurde von Dr. McKay an der offen stehenden Uniformjacke mit überraschender Kraft von dem Schreibtischstuhl gezogen. Rodney hatte es im ersten Moment nicht glauben wollen, dass Sheppard tatsächlich von allen Süßigkeiten, die zur Auswahl standen, ausgerechnet diese erwischt hatte. Aber die Verpackung ließ wohl keinen Zweifel zu. Als John dann allerdings auch noch angefangen hatte, sich über ihn lustig zu machen und Rodney feststellen musste, dass ihm dieser Riegel gar nichts bedeutete, während er für ihn fast ... wie ein Heiligtum war, war sein Blutdruck nach oben geschnellt - die letzte flapsige Bemerkung des Majors trieb ihn noch ein bisschen höher. Und dann hatte er mit ansehen müssen, wie der letzte Krümel in der ganzen Galaxie, in seinem ganzen restlichen Leben, in dem Mund dieses ... dieses Kostverächters verschwand! Eine Sicherung brannte bei ihm durch.

Er schüttelte den überraschten Major kräftig durch. "Sie Bastard!!", brüllte er außer sich vor Wut, Enttäuschung, einer gehörigen Portion Selbstmitleid und dem niederschmetternden Gefühl der Endgültigkeit. Nie mehr in seinem ganzen Leben würde er den köstlichen, unnachahmlichen Geschmack auf seiner Zunge spüren! Nie mehr!

Sheppard war im ersten Moment viel zu verblüfft von Rodneys körperlicher Attacke, um sich zu wehren. Widerstandslos ließ er sich zwei, drei Mal schütteln, bis er merkte, dass die Bewegungen kraftloser wurden. Rodneys Hände waren zwar noch immer noch so in seine Uniformjacke verkrallt, dass die Knöchel vor Anstrengung weiß hervortraten, aber den Stößen fehlte jetzt die Kraft dahinter. Fast war es so, als würde sich McKay jetzt eher an ihm festklammern als ihn herumschubsen.

"Es war der allerletzte", flüsterte Rodney mit so viel Resignation in der Stimme, dass es Sheppard mehr traf, als er je gedacht hätte.  
Eine Sekunde brauchte John, um zu sortieren, wovon Rodney eigentlich sprach, noch einen Moment länger, um sich über die Konsequenzen klar zu werden. Er verstand zwar immer noch nicht, warum das Rodney so sehr mitnahm, dass es das jedoch tat, war aber unübersehbar.

Als McKay ihn jetzt noch mit einem ganz verlorenen Blick anschaute und fassungslos laut das stammelte, was er als Letztes gedacht hatte: "Nie wieder ... den Geschmack...", fällte Major Sheppard eine ganz spontane Entscheidung.

Er beugte sich zu Rodney vor, presste seine Lippen auf die des Wissenschaftlers und als der erstaunt den Mund öffnete, drang John mit seiner Zunge einen Millimeter vor. Für eine Sekunde sah Sheppard Wut in McKays Augen aufflackern, dann als der Geschmack des Cappuccino-Riegels auf seiner Zunge explodierte, weiteten sie sich vor Überraschung.

Im selben Moment schlossen sich alle Geschmacksnerven in Rodneys Gehirn kurz, überlagerten jeden anderen Gedankengang und ließen ihn nur noch schmecken. Ohne Überlegung drang seine Zunge grob in Johns Mund vor, strich die Zähne entlang, überwand auch diese Barriere und war endlich am Ziel. Er hatte sich da in den letzten Minuten in etwas hineingesteigert, was ihn nicht mehr ganz klar denken ließ, so dass es ihm jetzt völlig egal war, wie Sheppard über ihn urteilen würde. Mit völliger Klarheit wusste er in diesem Augenblick eigentlich nur eines: er wollte noch einmal diesen Geschmack kosten. Ein letztes Mal.

Er ließ seine Zunge durch Sheppards Mund gleiten, spürte die Krümel des kaum gekauten letzten Bissens, doch statt sich jetzt angewidert abzuwenden, sammelte er sie mit seiner Zunge ein. Transportierte sie in seinen Mund zurück, schluckte und war doch sofort wieder in Sheppards Mund.

John hatte das Ganze vorher überhaupt nicht durchdacht und als er im ersten Moment die Wut in Rodneys Blick gesehen hatte, hatte er sich auf eine weitere körperliche Attacke eingestellt. Doch dieses Mal ging ihn der Wissenschaftler nicht an, ja, er versuchte nicht einmal ihn von sich zu schubsen, sondern begann seinen Mund zu ... plündern. Ein anderes Wort schien dem Major nicht adäquat für das, was Rodney da gerade veranstaltete.

Es war ihm schon klar, dass Rodney nicht bewusst war, dass das, was er gerade tat, für jeden Außenstehenden wie ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss aussehen musste. Für jeden außer Rodney, für den das wohl eher ... Ja, was ? Reine Gier? Eine Verzweiflungstat? Oder doch eher eine ganz exklusive Form der Ekstase war, wenn man nach dem leisen Stöhnen urteilen wollte, das sich immer wieder Rodneys Kehle entrang?

Sheppard merkte, dass sein Gehirn die Situation jetzt auch sehr selektiv zu verarbeiten begann. Ein Körper, der sich an ihn presste, eine Zunge, die seinen Mund erforschte, Wärme, Nähe ... wie sollte er gewissen Körperteilen da am besten mitteilen, dass es nicht das war, wonach es aussah? Obwohl es sich ... angenehm anfühlte. Zum daran gewöhnen angenehm. Oh Gott, jetzt war er schon genauso irr, wie der verrückte Doktor! McKay war auf der Suche nach Cappuccino-Geschmack, nicht nach Major Sheppard-Geschmack, das sollte er nicht aus den Augen verlieren!

So war John einerseits erleichtert, dass Rodney sich jetzt ganz langsam von ihm löste, aber er merkte, wie sich auch ein leises Bedauern einschlich. Das hieß dann ja wohl: nie wieder McKay. Und mit einem Blitz der Klarheit fiel ihm auf, dass es genau das war, was Rodney ihm gerade gesagt hatte: nie wieder!  
Und als Rodney, der langsam wieder zu Sinnen gekommen war, ihn jetzt schuldbewusst und mit einem Hauch von Scham ansah und mühsam stotternd "Es ...tut ... mir Leid" hervorbrachte, zog er es nicht in Lächerliche. Machte keinen beißenden Witz, gab keine triumphierende Antwort, sondern legte McKay einen Arm auf die Schulter und meinte nur verständnisvoll: "Ist schon gut."

McKay blinzelte unsicher. Wieso kostete der Major nicht aus, dass er dieses Argument gewonnen hatte? Haushoch gewonnen hatte? Er hatte sich zum Narren gemacht und das sollte Sheppard keine schneidende Bemerkung wert sein? Rodney konnte es nicht fassen und musste daran denken, dass es nur gut war, dass der Major nicht die ganze Geschichte kannte. Denn sicher hatte das alles als ein Erfahrung in geschmacklicher Hinsicht begonnen, doch hatte sich dieses überwältigende Wohlbefinden, noch einmal den verloren geglaubten Genuss zu spüren, schnell in ein Wohlbefinden der ganz anderen Art gewandelt.

Wenn man in den letzten Jahren mit niemandem außer seiner Katze Streicheleinheiten ausgetauscht hatte - nein, Korrektur, das war kein Austausch gewesen, er hatte gestreichelt, seine Katze hatte sich streicheln lassen - dann war es schon ganz schön überwältigend plötzlich jemandem so nah zu sein, dass man ihn küssen konnte. Und genau das hatte er getan. Als seine Denkfähigkeit nicht mehr nur von einem seiner Sinne blockiert gewesen war, hatte er sich - zwar mit einem schlechten Gewissen - aber ganz bewusst entschieden, den Kuss noch etwas rauszuzögern. Die Illusion, dass es da jemanden für ihn gab, noch einen Moment aufrecht zu erhalten.

So standen sie sich jetzt gegenüber, jeder mit seinen eigenen, kleinen Gewissensbissen kämpfend. McKay löste seine Finger, die noch immer Sheppards Uniformjacke umklammerten und glättete nervös und fahrig den leicht ramponierten Stoff.  
Plötzlich fiel Major Sheppard siedendheiß ein, dass er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass er noch einen weiß-gold verpackten Riegel in seiner schwarzen Weste hatte. Mindestens einen, vielleicht sogar eineinhalb, denn den letzten hatte er nicht ganz aufgegessen.  
Wunderbares Erpressungsmaterial!

McKay sah nur, dass sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Majors von ungewohnt sanft wieder schlagartig zu seinem typischen Grinsen wandelte. Sogar noch ein bisschen mehr als Grinsen - ein sehr, sehr siegessicheres Grinsen! Nun, das war ein John Sheppard, den er besser kannte, den er besser einschätzen konnte und so verschwand das Verletzliche auch wieder aus seiner Miene.

Er nahm seine Hände von Sheppards Brust, selbst, wenn der seine Hand immer noch auf seiner Schulter liegen ließ. Rodney räusperte sich, wusste nicht so ganz wo er mit den Händen hinsollte und deutete eine vage Bewegung in Richtung des Computers an. "Was ist jetzt mit den Aufzeichnungen aus dem Jumper? Wissen Sie, ich habe auch noch was Anderes zu tun, als den ganzen Tag herumzustehen, auch wenn das hier scheinbar niemand so richtig..."

"Halt den Mund, Rodney", meinte Sheppard leise.  
McKay war so verblüfft, dass er vor Erstaunen tatsächlich still war. Für ungefähr eine Sekunde. Dann legte er erneut los: "Major Sheppard, ich..."  
John legte ihm seine zweite Hand ebenfalls auf die Schulter, so dass Rodney zwischen Sheppards Armen gefangen war. Dann näherte er sein Gesicht ganz langsam dem des Wissenschaftlers. So langsam, dass Rodney hätte zurück weichen können, wenn er das gewollt hätte. Selbst mit einem Gehirn, das nicht gerade auf Hochtouren arbeitete.

Aber Rodney wich nicht zurück. Er versuchte blitzschnell zu kalkulieren, was das jetzt wieder zu bedeuten hatte und kam zu der Ansicht, dass John ... dass er ... da spürte er zum zweiten Mal innerhalb nur weniger Minuten die Lippen des Majors auf seinen. Dies Mal drang Sheppards Zunge in seinen Mund vor und für einen Augenblick dachte Rodney, dass das nur fair wäre. Dass John das wohl als irgendeine Art von Bezahlung für den Vorfall von eben betrachtete. Dann aber spürte er Sheppards Hand von seiner Schulter in seinen Nacken wandern und dort sanft über den Haaransatz streicheln. Bis zu seinem Ohr herauf und dann über die Kehle wieder hinunter. Da er dazu aber keine Sekunde den Kuss unterbrach, stöhnte McKay leise auf und presste sich etwas enger an ihn. Schlang ihm einfach die Arme unter der Uniformjacke um die Taille, da das die einzige Stelle war, die er so schnell erreichen konnte.

Rodney mochte auf vielen Gebieten seinen Teamkollegen in Atlantis um Lichtjahre voraus sein, auf den emotionalen Bereich traf das jedoch ganz und gar nicht zu. Und weil er sich Mitmenschen gegenüber oft so unsicher fühlte, schoss er immer wieder über das Ziel hinaus und verärgerte oder beleidigte sie, obwohl er das *eigentlich* nicht geplant hatte.  
So war jetzt dieser Kuss - denn es war einer, so sehr er auch versuchte einen anderen Namen dafür zu finden - das Verwirrendste, was ihm seit ihrer Ankunft hier passiert war. Freundlichkeit war etwas woran er nicht gerade besonders gewöhnt war und körperliche Nähe, außer um gemeinsam etwas zu reparieren oder zu bekämpfen, schon mal gar nicht. So gewann nach wenigen Sekunden des Genießens sein in langen Jahren schmerzhaft erworbenes Misstrauen die Oberhand und er löste sich von Sheppard. Trat schwungvoll einen Schritt zurück, so dass Johns Arme von seinen Schultern fielen.

McKay verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute dem Major so fest, wie er es nur eben fertig brachte, ins Gesicht: "Okay, Major. Ich hoffe, dass Sie Ihren Spaß hatten und wenn Sie noch etwas brauchten, was Sie heute Abend im Casino herumerzählen können, dann haben Sie ja jetzt..."

"Ich habe noch einen Cappuccino-Riegel in meinem Zimmer", unterbrach Sheppard ihn ruhig. Er war selbst überrascht, dass er nicht locker lassen konnte. Denn schließlich, was hatte McKay schon so Besonderes zu bieten? Ein übermäßig ausgeprägtes Ego, ein loses Mundwerk, das selbst einen Wraith in die Flucht schlagen könnte, keinerlei soziale Umgangsformen und ziemliches Desinteresse an Football. Das genaue Gegenteil von ihm. Sollte man meinen. Doch er hatte heute nicht zum ersten Mal einen kurzen Blick hinter die Fassade von Mister Ich-weiß-alles-besser werfen können und war erstaunt wie viel Verletzlichkeit und Anteilnahme dort warteten - auch wenn Rodney immer so tat, als müsse man ihn zwingen Menschen mehr Beachtung als Computern zu schenken. Und er hatte soeben beschlossen, dass er noch mehr von diesem Rodney kennen lernen wollte.

Dass McKay ihm das nicht leicht machen würde, war ja klar, und so war Sheppard kaum verwundert, als sich Rodney nach einem kurzen, erstaunten und würdelosen: "Wa...wa...?", wieder fing und hochmütig bemerkte: "Sie dürfen ihn mir als Wiedergutmachung überlassen und jetzt ...."  
"Nein."  
"Nein?" Rodney, der sich geschäftig über seinen Computer gebeugt hatte, blickte verdutzt auf.  
John blickte Rodney genau ins Gesicht und sagte nachdrücklich: "Du kannst diesen Riegel haben, Rodney, doch nur direkt aus meinem Mund."

"Igitt", hatte McKay schon mechanisch geantwortet, doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, wie gut das gerade gewesen war - und nicht nur wegen des Riegels. Sheppard schien es wirklich ernst zu meinen, denn er wandte seinen Blick keine Sekunde von ihm. Ein Blick, in dem Rodney plötzlich etwas von der Unsicherheit las, die er auch immer verspürte, wenn es um etwas anderes als Zahlenreihen ging. So gab er sich einen Ruck.  
"Also schön. Wenn Sie ... du mir jetzt mit der Diskette hilfst, könnte ich mich dazu überreden lassen."  
Sheppard grinste: "Aber natürlich, Rodney. Du bist mal wieder die Großzügigkeit in Person." Er marschierte zur Kaffeemaschine, holte die Diskette her und reichte sie McKay.  
"Du bist doch hier derjenige, der den Riegel loswerden will", erwiderte Rodney schnippisch aber das Lachen in seinen Augen verriet, dass da eine Menge Show bei war, dass Rodney nur die Vorgaben erfüllte, von denen er annahm, dass man sie von ihm erwartete.  
"Genau - und du bist derjenige der ihn haben will", blieb ihm Sheppard keine Antwort schuldig.

McKay hatte inzwischen schon die Diskette überspielt und starrte fasziniert und völlig von den neuen Daten eingenommen auf die Dateien. Sheppard erklärte ihm das Zustandekommen der Überlastungssequenzen, sie diskutierten noch ein paar Minuten, inwieweit das die Ergebnisse beeinträchtigen würde, dann ließ John den Wissenschaftler allein.  
An der Tür des Labors wandte er sich noch einmal um: "Übrigens, Punkt 23 Uhr in meinem Zimmer oder der Riegel ist weg."  
"Da kann man auch nichts machen", entgegnete McKay betont desinteressiert.

Aber John war sich ganz sicher, dass Rodney nicht eine Sekunde zu spät auftauchen würde, denn er verbarg nur ungeschickt, dass er an seiner Armbanduhr gerade einen Alarm einstellte. Nun, Sheppard wusste genau, was er um 22:59 Uhr auswickeln würde. Und vielleicht würde er auch schon mal einen kleinen Happen nehmen. Er freute sich bereits jetzt darauf, mit Rodney um den Riegel feilschen, kämpfen und ... verlieren zu können.

\-------------Ende----------

©Antares, Mai/Juni 2005


End file.
